Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
Broma de la dia Un xiceta a se ami: Me desira multe ave un bisicle e demanda Dio per dona el a me , ma me sabe ce Dio no ata a esta modo! Donce me ia fura un bisicle e ia prea Dio per pardona! ---- No disputa con un stupida. El va tira tu a se nivel basa e vinse tu con esperia! Sujestas *parlador de orea--earphone **Nos ave "escutador", ma vera esta pote es la nom de aparatas de multe spesies. (El fa me pensa prima de un aparata secreta ascondeda en un sala par un spior!) Donce "parlador de orea" es un sujesta multe bon en me opina. Simon **me prefere "escutador". un aparata per spiores ta es un "microfon secreta". posable nos pote usa "oreador" per "hearing aid". jorj ***Ave ance la conseta de "earpiece", per esemplo como usada de presentores de television. Simon **"escutador" es de franses "écouteur" jorj **nos pote ance usa "aidaoia" per "hearing aide". e nos pote usa "oiador" per alga cosa. dona a me vos sujestes per estas, per favore! jorj ***aidaoia - ? ***oiador - ? ***escutador - ? *miscreant--malfaor **Un parola bela. Ma el leva un demanda interesante. Nos ia cambia la verbo/nom "malfa" a "fa mal" (e otra parolas a modo simil). Donce esce "malfaor" debe es "faor mal"? Me persepi un difere entre "un malfaor" (ci fa cosas mal) e "un faor mal" (ci fa mal un taxe, per esemplo). Simon **me crede ce on pote usa "vil" per esta idea, o an "criminor". nota ce nos pote ance ajunta evildoer, malefactor, malfeasant, culprit, lawbreaker, hoodlum, wrongdoer, e reprobate un o la otra de esta parolas. ance, nos pote usa "malvolente" como un nom, o "malvolor". jorj **nos nesesa ajunta "beneficor" - benefactor. e posable "bonvolor" - well-wisher. jorj **me sujestes: ***vil + miscreant, evildoer, malfeasant, culprit, wrongdoer, reprobate, rogue, scoundrel? ***criminor + lawbreaker, malefactor, hoodlum, felon, crook? jorj *stuck in traffic--maraniada en trafica **Briliante. Simon **si - ajuntada! jorj *video confere--video conference **"confere par video", me pensa. jorj **O simple "confere video", como "parleta video" cual es ja en la disionario. "Video" es prima un ajetivo, como ance "audio". Simon **ajuntada jorj *un pc par potia solal-by solar power **"a enerjia solal", ja en la disionario - ma posable "par..." es plu bon. jorj **Si, me prefere jeneral preposadas plu esata, donce asi me prefere "par". Simon ***cambiada (ance per "a enerjia de pilas") jorj *pc de placa o placin--tablet computer like ipad **"tablet" es cuasi universal. me sujeste "tableta eletronica", como en franses. o simple "tableta". esta parola es aora usada per "end table" e "coffee table", ma me pensa ce los es plu bon "table ladal" e "table basa". jorj **Me acorda. Simon **cambiada jorj *ci es la ami "unregistered user" ci dona bon sujestas ? perce no instrui el como declara se nom, pf :-) **Si el no dona se nom, el no ave un paje de usor do nos pote lasa tal instruis... :-) Simon **pare ce el tradui a alga veses de interlingua. ma el usa formas de lfn vea. me es curios si nos no pote crea un traduador per lfn si nos comensa con interlingua (o esperanto). vos conose: fura per la bon plu grande. ;-)